AkuRoku Stay With Me
by xTwilightxRainex
Summary: Xemnas has been making Axel go on missions nearly everday. Axel has been coming home with injuries and he tells Roxas he's just training. But what will happen when Roxas learns the truth? And what will happen when their friendship deepens? M for later XD


**Prologue**

The rain pelted down, streaming down the side of the window. The streets below were darkened and damp. They were cold, lonely; uninviting. The Pyromaniac sighed, putting his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his thick, red spikes, glaring at the ground. Pain and hurt filled his, or better yet _where_, heart was. He clenched tightly at the flaming red hair, taking slow, deep breaths. _Don't you see, Roxas? How fucking badly I need you right now? _Axel pressed his forehead against the cool window, exhaling slowly.

**Chapter 1 – Secrets**

Axel had returned from another dangerous, tough mission. His whole body ached and he had gotten his shoulder injured. It was still bleeding, so he had his hand pressed tightly against it. He staggered back to the castle, wondering why exactly he was being given all these missions. Lately, he's been going on one almost every day. He hadn't told his best friend about it, however. He couldn't. In the back of his mind, Axel couldn't tell Roxas because he'd worry. He would march straight up to The Superior and demand some answers, right then and there. So the Pyromaniac lied. He'd tell him he would be going out training, since he wanted to become stronger. Roxas smiled, always telling him not to overwork or anything like that. The redhead _hated_ lying to him, but what else was he to do? He arrived in front of Castle Oblivion, opening the huge, great white doors, walking inside.

"Hello, Number Eight," A shadowy voice said.

"What brings you out so late, Saix? Came to greet me?" Axel said with a smirk.

"I was sent by the Superior," Saix said, sounding rather annoyed at Axel's smartass tone. "You are to meet with him right now,"

Axel sighed, bowing his head down. All the Pyromaniac wanted to do was get his damn shoulder fixed. It was burning, making it seem like it was on fire. Grumbling and brushing past Saix in a huff, he strode toward the Superior's office. He opened the door, not even bothering to knock since Xemnas had already been expecting him.

"Welcome back, Number Eight," He grinned. Axel nodded, holding onto his shoulder. He knew Xemnas was up to something. But what was it exactly? He didn't have a clue. "Did you complete your mission? Or did you wuss out?" He smirked, folding his hands out in front of him. Axel scoffed, leaning against the doorway.

"Tch, as if I'd wuss out. You should know me by now, boss," He said, returning the smirk.

"You're right," Xemnas said, turning his gaze away from the redhead for a brief moment, then meeting his emerald eyes again. "Seems like Number Six would most likely wuss out on us," He said with a shake of his head. Axel slammed his hands down on the table in front of Xemnas, causing him to jump at the Pyromaniac's unexpected movement.

"Shut up about that! Now, what did you _really_ want? Saix stopped me when I came back. Can't I just rest after a mission?" He yelled in frustration. His emerald eyes were glaring daggers into Xemnas's pale colored eyes. Xemnas sighed, ignoring Axel's anger, which he was not affected by at the least.

"Just wanted to see how you were, that's all," He said nonchalantly, his eyes gazing to Axel's wound. "I see you got injured. Losing your touch?" He said, standing up, walking around so he was now behind Axel. He was so close; the redhead could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"So what, I'll be fine," He muttered under his breath.

"Good, then you're dismissed, Number eight," He said. Axel could feel his eyes on his back as he walked out of his office, rubbing his shoulder. He wasn't paying too much attention, so he wound up walking directly into someone.

"Whoa, sorry there," Roxas's surprised voice said. Axel blinked and shook his head.

"No, it was my fault," He said, staring at the ground, moving past Roxas, but the blonde caught his arm as he walked past him.

"Axel…" He whispered softly. Axel turned his head, so he was looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "What happened?" He gently laid a hand on his shoulder. To the older nobody's dismay, it was his injured one and he pulled back quickly. Blinking, Roxas reached out again. "Did you get hurt training again?"

"Yeah," Axel said, sighing in defeat. Roxas probably would've found out anyway, regardless.

"I've told you that you've gotta be careful and not overwork yourself," He warned with a sigh as he took his good arm and guided him into the bathroom. Axel slipped off the shoulder part of his cloak, exposing his wound where Roxas cleaned it out and bandaged it.

"Thank you, Rox," Axel smiled. Roxas returned the smile as the two best friends walked out of the bathroom. "I'll talk to you later," He said as him and Roxas went their separate ways as they walked to their own rooms. Axel flopped on his bed, lying on his back and stared at the ceiling. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, but the Pyromaniac could do no such thing. All he could think about was Roxas. His eyes, his hair, his _body._ How he loved him more than _anything_. Though, according to Xemnas, the Nobodies could feel no such emotions like love, hate, and happiness. So, it's not like he could _really_ be _in love_ with him, right? Sighing, Axel turned on his side and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.


End file.
